


Coveted

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [4]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Saerom knows her feelings well enough. But can she help the others recognize their own?
Relationships: Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung, Lee Seoyeon/Roh Jisun, Park Jiwon/Lee Nagyung
Series: Romantic Feels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Coveted

Saerom was just about done for the day when Hayoung finally arrived at her photoshoot. A few compulsory bows, some whispered greetings, and she got to see the end of it. Everyone gathered around a computer screen to watch the review of the last bit of work. Hayoung held her breath for a moment when Saerom leaned in close; the space was quite crowded. She wished Saerom would take her hand, or something, but nothing happened and Hayoung herself was far too shy to take action all her own. It was a minor miracle she’d worked up the nerve to come here alone.

After a while, the director decided she was satisfied, and the shoot was over. Saerom gave her thanks to the crew and headed off toward the changing room. Hayoung looked around for an out-of-the-way spot to wait for her. She felt a tiny energetic jolt when Saerom’s hand appeared on her shoulder.

“Why are you waiting out here?” she asked. Hayoung froze.

“Come on,” said Saerom, “you can keep me safe while I change.”

As Saerom led her away, Hayoung couldn’t help but think she was a poor choice for protection. Ashamed, she looked down at the floor. Saerom noticed her navel gazing.

“I can see your belly again,” she teased. Hayoung looked up and felt a tickle as Saerom ran her finger across Hayoung’s exposed midriff.

She had hoped Saerom would notice what she was wearing.

The looks they gave each other then said so much while speaking so little. They stepped into the changing room and shut the door. Hayoung turned around to give Saerom her privacy. When Saerom called her name, she turned back and couldn’t look away.

“I knew it,” whispered Saerom, naked and gorgeous beyond Hayoung’s wildest dreams.

***

Jisun sat at one end of the couch, stealing glances at Seoyeon as they watched TV. She noticed Seoyeon was far more interested in whatever horror movie they were streaming than she was. More importantly, she hadn’t caught Seoyeon stealing glances _her_ way. It made her hurt inside, but it also meant that Jisun was unlikely to be discovered. She’d rather keep it a secret, since she had no way of knowing how Seoyeon felt about her. _If_ she felt anything towards her.

_How bittersweet_ , thought Jisun miserably.

An outside observer might object, might point out how wrong this was. Or so she liked to think.

She looked at her chic bandmate again, this time letting her eyes linger. Seoyeon was sitting up straight, almost formally. There had been an interview one time in which Seoyeon had stated she thought her best visual point was her waistline, but Jisun disagreed. It was her face, and especially her eyes, that drew her in. She was wearing her hair long, dyed red, and it was Jisun’s favorite look of hers.

Seeing her was like seeing a wonderful dream in real life.

She didn’t notice Seoyeon had paused the show. Her sweetheart took a deep breath, sighed, and stretched in place. Then she turned on her side, facing Jisun and placing one outstretched arm on the top of the couch.

They locked eyes, and Jisun was brave enough not to look away. Seoyeon wasn’t smiling, but she didn’t look angry, either. From the way her lips were subtly twitching, Jisun thought she was trying to think of what to say. Finally:

“I like the way you look at me,” began Seoyeon.

***

Saerom ordered them some supper as soon as she and Hayoung had made it back home, and Nagyung was appreciative. Their meal was simple pasta and chicken, with some garlic bread, nothing they couldn’t have made themselves, if only they had been in the mood to cook. The one thing they couldn’t replicate was the sauce the food service used. It was definitely something special.

Nagyung sat on the floor with everyone else who was there at the time. Gyuri, Chaeyoung, and Jiheon all had things to do still, and wouldn’t be home for a couple more hours. Immediately she picked up on something going on between the others. Hayoung and Saerom were sitting together almost intimately, Saerom teasing her and Hayoung letting it slide. Perhaps she was even enjoying it.

Meanwhile Jisun kept staring at Seoyeon, and Seoyeon seemed to be rather coy about it. They were sitting next to each other but not touching the way the other two were. Jisun kept looking at Seoyeon, but Seoyeon would look away each time. It looked to Nagyung that Seoyeon was rather enjoying it, too, like a game of cat and mouse. But judging from their behavior, Nagyung thought Jisun was the mouse and Seoyeon the cat.

Jiwon acted like she was oblivious to it all.

“How’d your photoshoot go?” she asked Saerom.

“It went well,” said Saerom, perkily.

“Did Hayoung make it in time?”

“Yes, just barely.”

“What did you think of it?” she asked Hayoung.

Hayoung gulped. “It was spellbinding.”

“Oh, really?”

Saerom giggled at this, and Nagyung thought she might have just missed a too clever look in Jiwon’s eyes. _Maybe she’s noticed it, too,_ she thought. _All this sexual tension in the room._ Then: _I wonder if she’s noticed me?_

Jiwon continued with the other two. “How was your movie?”

“We didn’t finish it,” said Jisun, reservedly.

“Yeah. Somehow, it was kind of forgettable,” admitted Seoyeon. Both of them looked at each other right then, then turned away blushing.

Nagyung definitely saw the expression on Jiwon’s face this time. Her eyes were intent, and she had a small satisfied smile on her face, like an old-time detective who’s just cracked the case.

_I wish she’d notice me_ , Nagyung thought desperately.

They finished supper and cleaned up, then went to the living room together. Nagyung found it funny how Saerom and Hayoung took the couch from Seoyeon and Jisun. Saerom laid down on her back, her head in Hayoung’s lap. Hayoung gently stroked her face and hair, and Nagyung sat on the floor with the others in a circle. Looking around at everyone, the thought came into her head right before Saerom began to say it.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.”

***

They sat in a circle on the floor, and passed around a bottle of soju, each taking a sip until it was empty. Saerom had deliberately seated them, going clockwise starting with herself; Seoyeon, Jiwon, Hayoung, Jisun, and finally Nagyung. Who felt quite intimidated by the game, and outclassed by all present. She could feel her heart fluttering, too, as she looked at Jiwon. Jiwon, with her kind face and cutely resolute earnestness. Who seemed to be paying attention to everyone but Nagyung at the moment.

Nobody noticed the melancholy grimace on Nagyung’s face (at least as far as she knew).

Saerom placed the bottle on the floor. “I’ll go first, then Seoyeon, and so on.” This made Nagyung dead last. “You’ve got to kiss whoever it points at, and no shy little pecks. Full tongue.”

“What if it points between two people?” asked Hayoung, in trepidation.

Saerom smiled. _“Ménage a trois.”_

Everyone else giggled, but she was serious. “And if the bottle points back at you, you’ve got to kiss everybody.” She emphasized this by smacking her lips.

_If I didn’t know her any better,_ thought Nagyung, _I would have thought that one-sixth of soju had gotten her drunk._

Saerom spun the bottle. Nagyung couldn’t decide if it would be worse for it to stop at Jiwon, or herself. Instead, it stopped at Jisun.

“Pucker up,” teased Saerom.

Jisun hesitated, looking at Seoyeon before leaning forward to take the plunge. As Nagyung sat between them, she had a front row seat.

_Whoa. I knew Saerom would enjoy herself, but if I were Seoyeon I’d be getting mighty jealous right now…_

Jisun had to catch her breath after Saerom let her go, but Nagyung was wrong. If anything, Seoyeon seemed to be enjoying herself.

“My turn, now,” she said.

Seoyeon gave the bottle a whirl, and it stopped at…Hayoung. They didn’t tease each other about it or anything, either. They just leaned forward (while Jiwon leaned back) and got it over with. It wasn’t a bad kiss. In fact, Nagyung thought it was the sort of kiss everyone but Saerom would give, unless they were kissing their specific crush.

Seoyeon and Hayoung separated, and Jiwon caught Nagyung’s eye. Now it was her turn, and her usual bubbly personality left her. It was the closest thing to a confession that Nagyung had ever dared to hope for. Then Jiwon took a deep breath and spun.

Nagyung couldn’t bear to watch. She looked away, at the wall between Jiwon and Seoyeon, listening to the bottle slow to a stop, and shutting her eyes before the end. Saerom’s reaction confirmed her worst fear.

“ _Ménage a trois_ it is!”

_No,_ thought Nagyung.

“Hey,” said Jiwon, “are you all right?”

Nagyung opened her eyes. The others were staring at her, concerned. Even Saerom was being serious for the moment. “You’re jealous.”

All Nagyung could do was shrug and fidget and bite her lip.

“Do you want to stop playing?” asked Saerom.

Nagyung shook her head no.

“Then I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

“It’s because of you. You’re so much prettier than I am, so much sexier. People just swoon over you, and they don’t swoon over me, so how can I compete with—”

“Nagyung.”

Nagyung stopped.

“I’m not competing with you. No one is. I sat everyone down like this for a reason. We all know who’s sweet on who; I thought this game would be a good way to fool around, to have some fun breaking the ice. I’m sorry it’s hurt you like this. If it helps, know that I am not in love with Jiwon. But I do know she’s in love with you.”

Nagyung looked and saw that it was true. Words would fail to describe the emotion on Jiwon’s face. _Love_ became a tired cliché in its presence. _Longing_ was closer, but hardly any better. Suffice to say, however, if that had been her last moment on Earth, Nagyung would have felt her life had been nearly fulfilled.

“Anyway, the bottle stopped between us, so come here you two.”

Saerom put her arm around Nagyung and waited for Jiwon. Jiwon gave her a respectably-lengthed kiss and paused for Nagyung. Nagyung froze, confused for a moment until she figured out what Jiwon was waiting for.

She gave Saerom a quick little smooch. Saerom wasn’t having it.

“You can kiss me better than that.”

Nagyung shut her eyes and jammed her tongue in Saerom’s mouth, taking her breath away.

“Is that any better?” she asked facetiously. To her surprise, Saerom gave her a dreamy sort of look.

“It was.”

***

Saerom had to pull herself away to give Jiwon her chance. It was just so perfect, watching them being bashful towards each other, their cold exteriors, frozen in fear, giving way to the warm summer of their future lives together. Saerom sighed and laid down on her back. Hayoung crawled around Nagyung and Jiwon to join her, while Jisun came over to Seoyeon.

“I think the game’s over,” said Hayoung.

“Yeah,” said Jisun.

“Those two are something special,” said Seoyeon.

“They sure are,” agreed Saerom, “but Hayoung’s more special still!”

“How sweet.”

“Oh, it’s true, Seoyeon. I’ve even got proof. At the end of my shoot tonight, I stripped down naked for her in the changing room, and you know what she did? Nothing! Just stared at me and drooled.”

“Saerom!” protested Hayoung.

“It’s okay, darling, I forgive you. But what’s a girl got to do to get laid around here?”


End file.
